


Simbang Gabi Na Naman

by vitameelk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitameelk/pseuds/vitameelk
Summary: Because it's already Christmas break, Tooru was able to go home to his hometown. He was going to be with his family during the special holidays, especially during the Simbang Gabi.On the first mass, someone caught Tooru's attention. An altar boy whose presence was different from the others, his looks could sway trees and move mountains. This altar boy was something. This altar boy...Little did Tooru know that this altar boy would change his not just the Simbang Gabi, but his entire Christmas break.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 4





	Simbang Gabi Na Naman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ao3 entry and my first IwaOi au. I hope you will like it hehe

December 15, 7:10PM

“Papa, Mama, pabukas po ng gate! Nandito na po ako!” sigaw ni Tooru galing sa labas. May hawak siyang maleta sa kanang kamay at isang duffel bag sa kaliwa kaya hindi niya magawang mabuksan ang gate.

Galing pa siyang Manila. Dahil Christmas break, umuwi na muna siya sa kanilang probinsya para makapagbakasyon and to celebrate the special holidays with his precious family.

He’s very exhausted from the trip but he’s happy as a clam because he’s now already home. Wala na talagang ikasasaya pa kapag na sa bahay ka na.

Narinig ni Tooru ang pagbubukas ng gate. Sinalubong siya ng kanyang Mama. She also helped her son to carry his things inside the house.

“Maaaaaa, na-miss po kita!” Tooru said after settling his things in the living room. He was hugging his Mama like there’s no tomorrow. He wasn’t able to go home and spend the semestral break with his family because of the school work that he needed to finish that time.

“Na-miss ka rin namin, anak,” sagot ng kanyang Mama. Dumating ang Papa ni Tooru galing sa kitchen at nakigulo sa kanilang yakapan.

After the semi-small reunion they had in the living room, Tooru brought his things up to his room, with the help of his father. He also changed his clothes to the more comfortable ones and went down to eat his dinner.

“Si Tobio po, na saan?” tanong ni Tooru. Usually, kapag umuuwi siya galing Manila, si Tobio, and nakababata at nag-iisa niyang kapatid, ang sumasalubong sa kanya. Na parang lagi siyang may uwi galing Maynila.

“Ay, hindi mo pa nga pala alam,” sabi ng kanyang Mama. “Na sa simbahan ngayon, naging altar boy. Ngayon siya naka-assign mag-serve.”

“Ahh… Magpapasama po kasi sana ako bumili ng bibingka. I’m craving for one po,” sagot ni Tooru. Hindi pa siya kumain pero pagkain na naman ang na sa isip niya.

“Pagkauwi ni Tobio, magpasama ka. Maya-maya nandito na yon,” sagot ng Mama niya.

Tooru agreed. Tinapos na lang niya ang pagkain ng dinner bago umakyat ulit sa kanyang kwarto para mag-ayos ng gamit. He had a lot of stuff to arrange. From the things he brought from Manila up to the things he already had in his closets.

He thought that some of his shirts were too small for him so he decided to put them in a box and donate them. He’d just ask his mother about it later.

Tooru was too absorbed with his things that he didn’t notice Tobio who was already standing at the door of his room. Kung hindi lang siya tinawag ni Tobio, hindi niya malalaman na dumating na ang kanyang kapatid.

“Kuyaaaaa!” sigaw ni Tobio. Tumakbo siya papunta sa kay Tooru. He hugged his kuya, just like how their mother hugged him.

Tooru hugged his brother with the same tightness. Kahit 17 years old na si Tobio, hindi pa rin nawawala ang pagiging sweet niya, especially sa kanyang kuya. Tooru could feel how his younger missed him. Sa loob kasi ng ilang taon niya sa college, this was the first time that he didn’t come home during the semestral break.

They talked about things. Tobio told his brother how difficult his strand was, how he struggle with his school work, and he told his kuya on how he got to be an altar boy. It was a bliss decision pero hindi nagsisi si Tobio. For him, it was one of his best decisions in life.

“Sabi ni Mama, gusto mo daw ng bibingka?” tanong ni Tobio.

“Oo. Nagki-crave ako. Iba kasi yung bibingka dito compared sa bibingka sa may malapit sa apartment ko sa Manila,” sagot naman ni Tooru. 

So the both of them went out. May malapit lang na bibingka stall sa bahay nila. It’s the well-known bibingka stall owned by Aling Helen. Maraming bumibili sa bibingka stall na iyon dahil bukod sa masarap ang bibingka, mura pa. Pero ang alam ni Tooru, namatay na si Aling Helen last August.

“Bakit bukas pa yung stall?” tanong ni Tooru. “Sino nagma-manage? Or may bagong nagtayo ng bibingka stall doon?”

“Ahh… Yung anak na ni Aling Helen yung namahala. Galing din silang Manila kaso lumipat dito nung June pa lang kasi Aling Helen was not getting any younger and stronger. Kailangan na talagang alagaan ng mas mabuti,” paliwanag ni Tobio.

“Ah… Okay…”

“Hindi mo nga pala alam. Na sa Manila ka kasi that time so…”

The walk wasn’t that long. Isang kanto lang naman ang bibingka stall sa bahay nila kaya madali silang nakarating.

Nung nakarating sila sa stall, may maliit na babae na nagpapaypay sa kalan ng mga bibingka. Nang makita ng babae si Tobio, agad niya itong kinawayan.

“Oy, Hitoka!” kumaway pabalik si Tobio at nilapitan ang babae.

“Oy, Tobilog!” Hitoka greeted back. “Sino yang kasama mo?”  
Tumingin si Tobi okay Tooru. The latter smiled at Hitoka, who also smiled back. Mukha namang mabait si Hitoka, Tooru thought.

“Kuya ko,” sagot ni Tobio. “Bakit?”

“May kuya ka pala,” gulat na sagot ni Hitoka. “Akala ko only child ka. Hindi ko siya nakikita. Sorry po, kuya!”

Tooru laughed at Hitoka’s reaction. “Okay lang. Wala kasi ako dito nung mga nakakaraan. Nag-aaral ako sa Manila. Ngayon lang ako nauwi dahil Christmas break.”

Tobio told Tooru about Hitoka’s family, that they were the ones who took over the bibingka business of Aling Helen. That Hitoka was one of Aling Helen’s grandchildren.

Patuloy na nagpapaypay si Hitoka sa mga kalan ng bibingka. Sabi ni Hitoka na buti ay nakaabot pa sila Tooru sa bibingka dahil last na ang nakasalang sa kalan at magsasara na sila.

“Yung kuya pala, kuya Tooru, mukhang kaedad mo lang din,” sabi ni Hitoka habang binabalot yung bibingka na binili ng dalawa.

“Ay oo, kaedad lang niya si kuya Hajime. Speaking of kuya, ‘di ba dapat kayong dalawa dyan?” tanong ni Tobio.

“Inuwi na iyong ibang gamit. Para hindi na kami mahirapan mamaya mag-uwi,” paliwanag ni Hitoka. Inabot na niya ang tatlong bibingka na binili nila Tooru.

Nag-usap pa sina Tobio at Hitoka. Halos nakalimutan na nila na nandun si Tooru. He didn’t mind though. Natigil lang sila sa pag-uusap nung tumunog ang tyan ni Tooru.

The three bid their goodbyes.

“Mukhang ayaw mo pang umalis ah. Kung hindi lang tumunog yug tyan ko,” may panunukso sa boses ni Tooru. Patuloy lang na naglakad si Tobio, hindi pinansina ng sinabi ng kuya niya.

“Wala akong narinig sa sinabi mo,” sagot ni Tobio.

December 16, 3:30AM

Tooru’s mom woke him up for them to be able to prepare for the Simbang Gabi that would start at 4:00AM. When he looked at his phone, he groaned. It was still early. Tooru was kinda lazy to get up because he was still very sleepy.

“Nagbabawi ako ng tulog, Ma,” Tooru said, while yawning. “Pwede bang mamayang hapon na lang ako magsimba?”

“Mas maganda kung ngayon para sabay sabay tayong lahat. Ikaw lang magsisimba mamaya,” sagot ng Mama niya.

“Si Tobio?”

“Magsi-serve siya mamaya. Kaya wala ka talagang kasama.”

Tobio was also attending the Simbang Gabi in the morning with his family. Para sa kanya, iba pa rin ang pagsisimba kasama ang pamilya. Then, he would serve in the evening mass.

“Baka lumagpas na si Tobio sa langit ha.”

“Puro ka kalokohan, Tooru. Ang mabuti pa, maligo ka na at mag-ayos. Kung hindi, walang bibingka.”

With that, Tooru was alarmed. “Ito na nga po. Maliligo na.”

\- - -

The four of them went altogether to the church. They sat in the middle chair near the isle. Si Tooru yung mismong na sa tabi ng isle kaya makikita niya yung mga dadaan doon.

Tooru, as sleepy as he was earlier, kept on yawning. He was also looking at his watch, every now and then.

“It’s still 3:55. May ilang minuto pa bago magsimula,” he thought to himself.

He glanced at his brother, who was focused looking at the altar.

“Lalagpas nga ‘tong langit,” he thought again and laughed.

Tooru looked around the church and saw some familiar faces; his elementary teachers and some of his elementary and high school classmates.

He kept looking around. Natigil lang ng may mapansin siyang altar boy sa may entrance ng simbahan. Hawak nung altar boy ang pang insenso.

Hanggang sa tumunog ang kampana. Hundyat na simula na ng misa. The altar boy who caught Tooru’s attention was the first one who walked in the isle. While the mass was on going, Tooru couldn’t take away his glances at the altar boy. He was also shocked when he saw that Makki and Issei, Tooru’s high school classmates, were with the altar boy.

After the mass, bumili sina Tooru at Tobio, kasama ang parents nila, ng bibingka. Wala si Hitoka. Ayon kay Tobio, ang nagbabantay ngayon ay ang parents ni Hitoka.

Habang naghihintay, may narinig na pamilyar na tawa si Tooru. Paglingon niya sa kanyang likuran, sina Issei at Makki pala. Kasama si Hitoka.

But to Tooru’s surprise, katabi ni Hitoka ang altar boy na kanina pa niya tinitignan.

“Tooru!” tawag ni Issei. “Ikaw pala yan! Long time no see!”

“Uy, Issei and Makki! Kumusta na?”

Nag-uusap silang tatlo ng biglan sumingit si Hitoka.

“Kuya Tooru, ito pala yung kapatid ko. Kaedad mo lang talaga siya,” natatawang sabi ni Hitoka. “Kuya Hajime, si kuya Tooru, older brother ni Tobilog.”

Hajime extended his hand to Tooru, asking for a shake hand.

“Nice to meet you, Tooru,” simpleng sabi ni Hajime, who smiled at Tooru.

“Nice to meet you, too, Hajime,” Tooru smiled back and shook Hajime’s hand.

It was a brief shake hands but Tooru knew that he wouldn’t forget it.

Bumitaw lang si Hajime dahil nakita niya ang kanyang mga magulang. Lumapit siya rito para magmano.

“I wish I could hold your hand a little longer,” Tooru thought to himself while carrying the plastic with three bibingkas.

December 17, 3:12AM

Tooru woke up earlier that his alarm. It felt like his body was motivated to get up and prepare for the second day of Simbang Gabi.

“Aga mo naman. Parang kahapon lang, tamad na tamad kang bumangon,” his father commented while sipping on his coffee.

“Changed person na po ‘to, Pa.”

Just like yesterday, Tooru kept on stealing glances at Hajime na seryoso na naglalakad papunta sa altar at pabalik sa entrance ng simbahan dahil may inaayos siya kasama si Makki.

“Bakit hindi ka na lang mag-serve sa madaling araw? Para kasabay mo sila Issei,” sabi ni Tooru sa katabi niyang si Tobio.

“Sa hapon ako in-assign. Kapag daw kasi nagsasama-sama kami nila kuya Issei, ang ingay ingay daw namin,” paliwanag ni Tobio.

“Pati si Hajime?”

“Oo. Madaldal din yang si kuya Hajime, hindi lang halata.”

Tooru looked at Hajime’s way again and saw him laughing at Issei, probably the latter threw a joke earning at laugh from the former.

Hajime felt that someone was looking at him and saw Tooru. He gave Tooru a small wave a small smile before turning back his attention to Issei.

That little gesture of Hajime earned a blush from Tooru. Good thing that Hajime was not looking at him anymore or else he would pray that the earth should swallow him whole.

Nagtaka si Tobio kung bakit namumula ang kanyang kuya. Magtatanong pa lang sana siya ng biglang tumunog ang bell, signalling everyone to stand up.

“Ang cute niya lalo kpag naka-ngiti,”Tooru thought again to himself.

December 18 to 20, no particular time

Nagdaan ang ilang araw pa ng Simbang Gabi ng masaya para sa iba, pero para kay Tooru, mas masaya.

Sa mga nakalipas na araw, bago magsimula ang bawat misa, lagi silang nagkakatinginan ni Hajime. The both of them would build a connection through their glances and later on would smile at each other.

Kapag tapos na ang misa, laging bumibili sila Tooru sa bibingka stall nila Hajime. Madadatnan pa sila doon nila Hajime, dahilan para makapagkwentuhan pa sila.

Little did they know, someone already noticed something but decided to keep his mouth zipped.

Those glances. Those smiles. That connection.

December 21, 6:03PM

Kadarating lang ni Tooru sa harap ng bibingka stall ni Hajime habang hawak ang paper bag na naiwan ni Tobio sa kanilang bahay. Doon naisipan ni Tobio na makipagkita kay Tooru para daw mas madali siyang makikita.

“Tooru?”

Paglingon ni Tooru sa kanyang likuran, sumalubong sa kanya ang nakangiting mukha ni Hajime.

“Uy, Hajime!”

Pinipigilan ni Tooru ang dugo niyang pumunta sa kanyang mga pisngi. As if naman mapipigilan niya. He’s trying to keep and feel this moment as casual as it is. 

Napansin ni Tooru na si Hajime ang nagpapaypay sa kalan ng bibingka. Mukhang hindi pa siya napapansin ni Hitoka na busy sa paghahalo ng batter ng bibingka.

“May hinihintay ka?” tanong ni Hajime.

“Si Tobio. Nakalimutan kasi niya ‘tong damit niya kamamadali kanina,” sagot ni Tooru at pinakita kay Hajime ang hawak na paper bag.

“Ganun ba? Kung gusto mo, dalhin ko na lang yan sa loob? Para hindi ka na maghintay.”

“Huwag na, okay lang naman. Sabi rin naman ni Tobio, palabas na siya.”

“Ahh… kung gabon, upo ka na lang dito,” tinuro ni Hajime ang upuan na malapit sa kanya. “Gusto mo ba ng bibingka?”

“Ay oo. Bibili talaga din ako niyan.”

Napakamot ng ulo si Hajime at natawa ng mahina.

“What I meant, kung gusto mo bang kumain muna ng bibingka habang naghihintay kay Tobio?”

Bago pa makasagot si Tooru, inunahan na siya ni Hajime.

“Libre ‘to. Sabi kasi ni Hitoka sa’kin, tinuruan mo daw siya kahapon sa isang Christmas break assignment. To show some gratitude sa pagturo sa madaldal and at times sakit sa ulo kong kapatid…”

“Wala ‘yon. Ano ka ba? I was teaching Hitoka with Tobio. So…” 

Sasagot na dapat si Hajime ng biglang simingit si Hitoka.

“Kuya Haj, narinig ko yon ha! Di naman ako madaldal at sakit sa ulo!” Hitoka said while pouting. Natawa lang si Hajime sa asal ng kapatid. “Hindi ba, kuya Tooru?”

Natawa lang si Tooru bilang sagot kay Hitoka.

“Akala ko pa naman kakampi kita, kuya Tooru! I am betrayed. Hmp!” lalong sumimangot si Hitoka kina Hajime at Tooru.

Lalong natawa ng malakas si Tooru sa pinaggagagawa ni Hitoka. The latter laughed along, too.

“Ang cute mo palang tumawa,” Hajime said, with a small smile plastered on his face while looking at Tooru.

With that sudden comment of Hajime, Hitoka and Tooru stopped laughing. Now, Hajime’s smile got bigger, earning a blush from Tooru.

December 23, 5:07AM

Tapos na ang misa at hinihintay na lang nila Tooru ang bibingka na binabalot na ng tatay ni Hajime. When he suddenly remembered that he needed to pay something online.

“Ma, pupunta po akong 7-11. May kailangan po pala akong bayaran,” paalam ni Tooru sa Mama niya.

Sakto naman, dumating na sina Hajime, Issei, at Makki sa harap ng bibingka stall.

“Sige, pasama ka kay Tobio. Medyo madilim pa kasi,” sagot ng Mama niya.

“Para ano po, Ma? Para sabay kaming tatakbo kapag may aso?” natatawang sabi ni Tooru.

Sinamaan siya nang tingin ni Tobio. “Akala mo sasamahan kita? Hindi. Inaantok na ako.”

“Puro kayo kalokohan dalawa. Ganto na lang, Tooru. Mamaya ka na lang pumunta. Kapag medyo maliwanag na,” sabi ulit ng Mama niya.

“Kaya ko naman po, Ma.”

“Tita, samahan ko po si Tooru,” biglang sumingit si Hajime. Nagulat pa si Tooru ng bigla itong magsalita. “Pupunta rin po akong 7-11,” tumingin si Hajime sa kanyang mga magulang. “Nay, Tay, sa 7-11 ko na babayaran yung internet.”

“Sige, anak,” sagot ng tatay ni Hajime.

“Ayon naman pala. O sige, mag-ingat kayo.”

Tooru and Hajime started walking. Mas nauunang maglakad si Tooru, na sa likod lang si Hajime. Nung dumami na ang mga taong nakakasabay nila sa paglalakad, nilalakihan ni Hajime ang hakbang para makasabay siya kay Tooru, para na rin sa gilid na lang din siya ni Tooru. 

Nang makarating sila ng 7-11, they did their own thing.

Pagkalabas nila ng 7-11, nagsalita si Hajime.

“Tara, McDo?”

“Ay oh. Ngayon na?”

“Oo sana. G k aba?”

“Oo din sana kaso yung perang dala ko napambayad ko na kanina sa bill.”

Nagkatinginan lang silang dalawa. Parehong tahimik. Pero may iniisip si Hajime.

“Ganito na lang. Libre na lang kita,” nakangiting sabi ni Hajime kay Tooru.

“Okay?”

“Okay. Tara na,” and the both of them started to walk again, since malapit lang ang McDo sa 7-11.

\---

While eating, the both of them started to talk about college, friends, struggles in school work, and random things.

“Mamaya or bukas, iaabot ko yung bayad,” sabi ni Tooru habang hinahalo ang kanyang hot chocolate.

“Wag na. Libre nga eh tas babayaran mo?” sabi ni Hajime, nakataas ang isang kilay.

“I insist. Iaabot ko yung pinambayad mo dito sa kinain ko.”

“Hmmm…” sumandal si Hajime sa kanyang upuan. “Ganto na lang.”

“Bibigay mo gcash mo?”

“Baliw,” natawa si Hajime. “Libre mo na lang ulit ako bukas dito.”

Tooru was shocked with Hajime. He wasn’t expecting this. He wasn’t prepared!! 

“Can I make hinga?” Tooru asked to himself. 

“Sure. After mass?” Tooru mustered every calm never he had in his system to make it sound casual.

“Okay,” Hajime answered, smiling.

And they continued eating.

Wala pang dalawang minuto, may napansin si Tooru.

“Hajime, bakit namumula yang tenga mo?”

December 24, 3:41AM

Huling araw nan g Simbang Gabi. Pinilit na tumayo ni Tooru para maka-attend ng misa.

Nabalitaan ni kay Tobio na kakanta daw ang mga altar boy. Kasama si Tobio. At syempre, kasama si Hajime.

He won’t miss the chance to see Hajime perform. Kaya kailangan na talagang bumangon ni Tooru!!!

“Akala ko magsi-serve ka ngayon since dala mo yang damit mo pang altar boy,” Tooru said to Tobio while they were walking side by side to the church.

“Hindi. Pupunta lang ako sa altar kapag magsisimula na ang programme.”

“Ano ba gagawin nyo?”

“Bibilangin ang dahon sa Christmas Tree.”

“Wala kang kwentang kasaup. Sana malaman yan ng mga nagkaka-crush sa’yo para ma turn off,” umirap si Tooru kay Tobio.

Natawa si Tobio sa reaksyon ng kuya. “Abangan mo na lang.”

Pagpasok ng simbahan, nakita na agad ni Tooru si Hajime. It looked like his eyes got used to look at Hajime’s way and the latter would do the same. 

They smiled and waved at each other but before Tooru could look away, Hajime mouthed something.

“Mamaya McDo after mass.”

Tooru could feel his blood rush to his face. He gave Hajime two thumbs up as his answer before looking away and settling beside Tobio.

“Ano nangyari?” tanong ni Tobio. “Pula mo.”

Hinawakan ni Tooru ang kanyang mukha. “Hala. Sobra?!”

“Sobrang kilig? Oo.”

“Sinasabi mo?”

“Hotdog.”

\---

Everyone was attentive to the priest while he was giving his homely. 

The mass went on.

\---

“Manatili lamang po muna po kayong nakaupo. May inihanda pong simpleng progama ang ating mga altar boys.”

The altar boys went in the altar altogether. Issei put the mic with the mic pole in the center. Si Hajime ang lumapit dito para magsalita. He was also holding an acoustic guitar.

“Magandang umag a po sa inyong lahat. Sana po magustuhan po ninyo itong kanta na inihahandog namin,” Hajime said while smiling.

Tooru even heard the people behind, telling that Hajime was very good looking.

“I know right,” Tooru muttered and he focused his attention again in front.

Ngayon lang din napansin ni Tooru na wala na sa tabi si Tobio. His brother was already in the altar, along with the other guys. Tobio was in charge with the violin. Makki with the piano, Issei with another acoustic guitar. The other altar boys were with other instruments.

But Tooru’s eyes were now looking at Hajime, who was holding an acoustic guitar and it looked like he was the one who’s going to sing.

The altar boys started to play a very familiar tune. Hajime started to sing a very familiar line.

Simbang Gabi na naman  
Tayo gising na, patulog pa lang ang buwan  
Ang simoy ng hangin  
Dahan-dahan na humahaplos  
Sa mukha ng bawat tao  
Bumabagsak-bagsak pa ang mata

Tooru was caught off guard. He wasn’t expecting Hajime to have a very angelic voice. Para kang hinehele sa sobrang lamig at ganda.

“Ang galing galing naman ng bunso kong tumugtog,” Tooru heard his mother said. 

Hajime looked like he was singing his heart out. Everyone could feel what he was feeling at the moment while performing: dedication, innocence, adoration, and love.

Oh, ang sabi nila  
Ang sabi nila  
Bilhan mo na siya ng bibingka  
Dahil ikaw na ang aking tadhana  
Bilhan mo na siya ng bibingka  
Dahil ikaw na ang aking tadhana

The performance ended well. The people applauded. Everyone was happy. The other girls were kinikili kasi bakit hindi.

Tooru and his parents went outside the church. Sa harap na lang daw nila ng bibingka stall nila Hajime hihiintayin si Tobio. Sa stall, ang mga magulang ni Hajime ang nagbabantay.

Hindi nagtagal, lumabas na sina Tobio kasama sina Issei, Makki, at Hajime.

“Gagaling naman ng mga ‘to,” bati ng tatay ni Tobio.

“Syempre po, Tito, nandun ako,” Issei said.

“Teka parang lumakas ata ang hangin,” banat ni Makki.

“Hajime, ang galing mo palang kumanta,” bati ng nanay nila Tooru kay Hajime. Namula bigla ang tenga ni Hajime.

“Nako, buti nga napakanta yan sa ganyan. Ayaw kasi niya na kumakanta sa maraming tao,” singit ng nanay ni Hajime.

“Eh kasi nandoon si ---“ singit ni Hitoka.

Before she could say a name, Hajime was quick to cover her mouth. Tobio was laughing with Issei and Makki.

“Wag nga kayong maingay,” seryosong sabi ni Hajime. His ears were now as red as apples.

Nag-uusap pa ang parents nila Tooru at Hajime habang naghihintay ng lutong bibingka.

Pasimpleng tumabi si Hajime kay Tooru, na busy sa pagkikipagtawanan kila Issei.

“Tooru?” tawag ni Hajime, enough for Tooru to hear.

“Bakit?”

“McDo na?”

“Ay oo. Muntik ko na makalimutan. Tara na ba?”

“Ano yan?! Ano yan?!” sigaw ni Issei.

“Bakit nagbubulungan?!” singit ni Makki.

“Kakain kami sa McDo. Gusto niyo bang sumama?” tanong ni Tooru. Hajime looked at him like he was betrayed.

“Baka makaistorbo pa kami,” sagot ni Makki.

“Ha?” nagtatakang tanong ni Tooru.

“Baka makaistorbo pa kami sa wallet mo. Malakas kumain ‘tong si Issei.”

“Ako na naman?!”

“Sino pa ba?!”

\---

Tooru was the one who ordered while Hajime was the one waiting in their table. He ordered what they had last time.

“Ayan, bayad na ako ako ha,” Tooru said while placing the food on their table.

“Salamat,” sagot ni Hajime.

They started eating in silence.

“Ang ganda pala ng boses mo,” Tooru said, breaking the ice that surrounded them.

With that remark, he noticed Hajime’s ears. Bigla na namang namula. 

“Ah… thanks…” Hajime wasn’t able to look at Tooru. He was just focusing on his food.

“Ikaw ba, Tooru, hindi ka ba kumakanta?” tanong ni Hajime.

“Hindi,” nakangiting sagot ni Tooru.

“Weh?”

“Tignan mo ‘to. Magtatanong, tas kapag sinagot, hindi naniniwala.”

“Sabi kasi ni Tobio, magaling ka daw kumanta. Maganda daw boses mo.”

“Maganda lang ako.”

“Yeah.”

Nagulat silang pareho. Parang naging masarap ang hot chocolate dahil doon lang nakatingin si Tooru. Samantalang si Hajime, kinain na lang muna ang kanyang hash brown.

The air was filled with silence. Then Hajime had the guts to say something.

“Pero seryoso, Tooru. Ang ganda mo. Ang hirap alisin ng tingin sa’yo. Lalo na kapag ngumingiti ka, parang hindi sapat ang ‘maganda’ para i-describe ka. Ayaw ko sanang sabihin ‘to. Baka mabilisan ka. Pero… crush na ata kita.”

Muntik na mabuga ni Tooru ang iniinom niyang hot chocolate.

“H-Ha?”

“Crush na ata kita,” ulit ni Hajime. Kung kanina, tenga lang ang namumula kay Hajime, ngayon, pati ang kanyang leeg.

“Ay hindi ka sure? Ako kasi crush kita,” walang prenong sabi ni Tooru. Hajime was shocked pero nakabawi din agad.

“Okay… Crush na talaga kita, Tooru.”

They talked. They laughed. They didn’t mind the people around them. They didn’t mind the time. They didn’t mind anthing.

All that they could think about was the sincere smiles, sweet connection, and looks with pure adoration that they were giving at each other.

“Anong oras kayo magsisimba bukas?” tanong ni Hajime. Naglalakad na sila ngayon pabalik.

“Bakit?”

“Okay lang ba sumabay?”

“Hindi k aba magsi-serve?”

“Sa hapon pa kami ni Tobio.”

“Ahh… sige?”

“Sige? Sasabay ako?”

“Oo.”

Hinatid ni Hajime si Tooru sa bahay. The just walked in silence pero kahit tahimik silang dalawa, nararamdaman nila ang pagkagusto sa isa’t isa.

Bago pumasok si Tooru sa gate. Lumingon muna siya kay Hajime. The latter smiled at him.

“Bye, Tooru. See you later.”

“Ha? Bakit later? Bukas pa ulit yung misa.”

“Gusto sana kitang ayaing kumain ng bibingka mamaya.”

Toorued smiled.

“Sige.”

“Sige.”


End file.
